


Failure: ReArmed

by TheTrenchWriter7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Blood and Gore, Broken Family, Confusion, Dark Comedy, F/M, Gun Violence, Head Injury, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Multi, Musical References, Past Violence, Post-Betrayal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Revenge, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Terrorism, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrenchWriter7/pseuds/TheTrenchWriter7
Summary: This is the Story of the failed Talon Experiment AB-31, Abel for short, after he was left for dead by them, shortly after he is discovered by Overwatch. But will they be able to lead him to a better life? Or will he fall further from grace? Rewrite of Failure.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/AB-31 | Abel, Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton/AB-31 | Abel, Hana "D.Va" Song/AB-31 | Abel, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/AB-31 | Abel
Kudos: 8





	1. Memories of Yesterday

**Chapter 1: Memories of Yesterday.**

* * *

**Unknown Location - Talon Medical Installations - 6 Years Ago**

Moira stood behind the reinforced one-way window, beside her was Gabriel Reyes as he asked "How are the most recent subjects..?" Moira gave him a flat look, then replied "30 Is gaining more control over his abilities, 29 broke her record on the firing range, and 25 has been neutralized..."

Gabriel then looked at her and asked "And 31..?" his tone cold, calculated, and harsh. Moira looked at Gabriel with a softer expression then replied in a low tone "...31 has shown to have the traits of most, if not all the host's blood we transfused him with.. He has been getting a better hold of his teleportation ability, he has started making more complex designs with his Substance, and lastly he has finally entered the physical development faze for more developed muscle mass.."

Gabriel nodded, turned on his heel, walked to the door and stated "If he can't fight, I'll throw him to the incinerator... So don't get too attached to it..." The door closed and Moira growled, and muttered "Don't tell me how to treat my child.."

* * *

**Moira's Quarters - 10 PM**

Moira stepped out of the bathroom in a white blouse and pair of pants, waiting for her on the small couch was 31, her son. She watched him try to make a spring-loaded dart gun, but fail as the spring sprung out of place, making him sigh and make the object vanish into thin air.

Moira sat beside her son and asked "You okay, pup?" He looked up at her, even though he was born a year ago, he already was six years old, and replied "Can't make what the man in black wants..." She gave 31 a sad glance, then picked him up and whispered "Remember, you are not alone, if you want help, just ask."

31 nodded, held onto Moira and teleported with her towards their bedroom. While Moira was in charge of the R&D team for Talon, her privileges were limited. One example being that she had to share a Cot with her only legitimate son.

31 practically curled into a ball as Moira laid down and held him close, then recalled what Gabriel said.

"Don't get attached to it."

She knew 31 was the most unique out of the AB program, but while being unique was welcoming in their eyes, it simply wasn't enough, they wanted more.

* * *

**\- 5 Years Ago -**

31 was tossed through one of the many fake walls of the training hall, 30 dashed over to Gabriel as he shot the kid down and dodged a shot from 29, who fired at him with deadly accuracy.

31 teleported beside 29 and gave her an extra mag of ammo before jumping away from her. Moira watched, 31 was now 9 and he was making progress, teleporting more frequently and accurately where he wanted to go, and making actual firearms.

30 growled and reached at Gabriel, sending various pieces of rubble and shrapnel his direction. Gabriel teleported out of the way and hid behind cover, making Moira smirk, press the intercom button and state "Simulation over, lay down your arms." Gabriel sighed and came out of cover, 30 growled and threw a hand up in frustration, 29 handed 31 the rifle and watched him make it fade away.

31 looked sick, he hurried towards the bathroom and started throwing up, much to Gabriel's disapproval. Moira sighed and wrote down "Subject 31 still shows signs of significant strain when utilizing substance and teleportation, will try new medication to reduce heart rate and blood pressure."

Gabriel entered the observation room, dragging an exhausted 31 with him as he asked "Will he be able to handle the final phase of the training program?" Moira glared at him and walked up to him while stating "He is still young... His body will adapt..."

31 watched as both Gabriel and Moira had a stare down, both refusing to back off, both prepared to argue. But, Gabriel had other matters to attend, and left, leaving dark clouds in his wake. Moira looked down at 31 and sighed, only asking him "Are you alright, pup?"

31 nodded as he got up, then asked Moira "What's his problem?" referring to Gabriel. Moira sighed and explained "He just wants results... But doesn't understand that this takes time..." She helped 31 out of his combat clothing, dense armor plates sown onto a white full body suit with red stripes. Underneath he only had his shorts, and the cuts and bruises from training.

She sighed, then asked him "Do they still hurt? Anything feels strange?" 31 nodded and lifted his left arm, revealing a large bruise on his side. She looked at the dark skin and grabbed a thin pad and rubbed it gently over his bruise before strapping it over it. She did this with two more pads then stated "That should ease the pain and inflammation... Now.. You hungry?"

31 smiled and nodded as Moira handed him a white shirt and waited for him to get dressed. 31 put the shirt on and walked beside Moira, all the guards on the way stating "Ma'am, Abel." in a passable manner.

The guards had started giving the AB's nicknames, like Abby for AB-07, and so on. Moira found the nicknames rather unnecessary, but it did give the subjects a sense of identity, made them feel like more than just another number, so she allowed it.

However she had a bad feeling something was gonna happen real soon. Recently a lot of Talon operatives had been mobilized, bases had been abandoned, and entire black projects cancelled, all except the AB program. But the thing was that the AB program hadn't received any funds, she hadn't received any support from either researchers, staff or guards, and all this didn't sit well with her.

Then Amelie, one of her closest friends and well trusted agents, had gone rogue out of the blue. Something was definitely going on, and no one was telling her what.

* * *

**\- 4 years Ago -**

Abel stood beside 29 and 30, or as the guards started calling him, Cain, in the middle of the combat room. All around them were combat drones armed with live munitions, high tech scanners and advanced AI's. Cain growled as he reached for two and grabbed them with his telekinesis and used them to smash the others apart.

Abel quickly made 29 a Springfield rifle and tossed it to her, then teleported behind Cain and pulled him back as a drone nearly shot him. 29 pulled the bolt back in the blink of an eye and started shooting the drones, every shot dropping one without hesitation.

Cain quickly tore a part of the floor off and used it a cover while Abel put his palms together, then pulled them apart to reveal thr black fluid known as Substance and made himself both an M1911 and Mauser C96 pistol.

The drones started going around them as 29 ran out of ammo and yelled to Abel "Need more clips!"

Abel tossrd her three more stripper clips, then teleported to one of the groups of drones flanking them and started filling them with lead. 29 reloaded then fired again, while Cain charged at them and punched the first one in the chest, using his telekinesis to increase the damage, and cause them to shatter.

In the observation room Gabriel watched them, the three were doing great, with Cain being the one he watched closest. Moira stood beside him and asked "Finally how you wanted them?"

Gabriel nodded then stated "Yes.. Tomorrow they will go on the field and start with their missions..." Moira turned to look at him and asked "What?"

Gabriel looked at her and repeated "Tomorrow they will start their field missions, as in no more simulations and training..." Moira scowled at Gabriel and stated "They are still in their child phase, you can't-"

"Then their missions should be easier... No one would shoot a child in this day and age..." Gabriel said in an amused tone, then told her "Your contributions have been of great help doctor... But we need to speed up the timetable... Now you will not go unrewarded... You have a 48 hour head start to pack and leave before we search for you and terminate you..." Moira went wide eyed, then watched as Gabriel pulled out his shotgun and aimed it at her as he stated "Starting now.."

Moira glared at Gabriel, and warned him "This will not go how you plan, Gabriel.." then stepped out into the hall and hurried to pack. Gabriel then walked up to the intercom, pressed the small button and ordered "Simulation Over, lay your arms down."

Abel and Cain looked around in a confused manner, but obeyed the order as Talon guards entered and escorted them out. None aware of Moira leaving, not even Abel, instead they were taken to the lab and given their daily "Medication" which was just emotional suppressors and anesthetics.

* * *

**\- 3 Years Ago -**

Abel and Cain both sat in the back of the transport along side the common Talon mercs, with the pilot playing "Fortunate Son" full blast on the PA system.

Abel tapped his foot lightly on the metal floor as the merc captain explained "Our mission is to siege and destroy a small town on the edge of Uzbekistan and locate a defected unit of Talon... These traitors are armed and dangerous, and have stolen a good amount of Intel from our private servers... The mission is to eliminate every single defector, kill all witnesses and destroy any evidence they might have on our Intel.. Understood?"

Abel was already fifteen, while Cain was 18, both nodded and took their seat belts off and walked to the rear loading doors. Abel looked at Cain and asked "Basic load out, or support?"

The doors opened, letting Cain see the small population from above, he could clearly see them fortifying the town and replied "Support.. Plus extra ammunition..."

Abel nodded and lowered the neck of his combat gear as one of the mercs injected him with a light sedative and watched Abel put his hands together then pull them apart, holding a large blob of Substance with both hands.

Abel took his seat again and got to work as the pilot lowered the volume and told them "ETA in five minutes!" The other mercs stood up and grabbed their equipment and weapons before walking up to Cain as the transport turned around and flew towards the town.

The transport flew low and slow, allowing the team to jump down without risk of permanent damage. Abel stayed as he finished his weapons, a single-action Army , Lewis gun and a flamethrower on his back. Then Abel jumped off and teleported so he would land beside Cain.

Both brothers put on their helmets, Abel's being a modernized black Stahlhelm with a visor welded onto the front, while Cain's was a perfectly smooth white mask with no distinguishing features what so ever. Then the mercs made their way into the building in the center of the town.

Abel walked behind them while Cain walked in front of them, then whispered "Surround the building, take a target, then fire on my mark." They nodded and split up, while Cain pointed at a nearby rooftop, making Abel nod and teleport up to it and set his Lewis gun down.

Abel watched Cain climb the building then peek inside the window, his target was surrounded by body guards. He sighed, then radioed in "Target spotted, you guys got your targets?" He received beeps, all confirming his question, then ordered "Fire."

The silent shots hit their targets as Cain jumped in and tackled his target down as his guards fell dead. Abel watched them, but heard movement on the streets and looked down, finding at least two dozen defectors surround the building, while snipers got in position.

Abel swallowed and radioed in "Guys... You are surrounded, should i engage the enemy?"

Cain peeked outside and saw them, then replied "Give'em hell."

Abel quickly put the Lewis gun under the gas tank on his back before teleporting to every sniper and silently cutting their throats. By the time the last one was dead he had grabbed the flamethrower's nozzle and started pouring fuel down onto the Defectors.

They were surprised and looked up, finding Abel's finger on the ignition valve and lighting them up. They screamed as the ones that didn't get drenched in fuel fired at Abel, making him jump down and burn them head on.

Cain and the others took aim from the windows, the mercs shooting while Cain threw sharp pieces of shrapnel at them. The civilians caught between the fire fight tried running away, just to be shot or burned down. Cain sliced his way through the onslaught of enemy until he reached Abel and asked with a painfully casual tone "Saw any more coming?"

Abel stopped firing and threw his bayonet over Cain, nailing a sniper to the wall as Cain just flicked his wrist and cut the Sniper's body up with a long piece of jagged metal. Abel sigh, and replied with "About ten more coming down the road.." while making his flamethrower disappear and equipping his Lewis Gun.

Cain and Abel both looked at one another, nodded, then walked down the street, mowing down any person, defectors and civilian. The night was filled with shooting, screaming and burning, by the time the time the sun came up there was no town left, there was only ash, rubble and corpses.

* * *

**\- 1 Year Ago -**

Abel sat on the medical table, his body covered with sensors pads and small needles, the doctors and nurses all going about the regular check up routine. Gabriel watched them as the head doctor handed him a pad and explained "He is perfectly healthy, for a prisoner who is hardly fed that is, his psych check came out all green, and his emotions seem to be kept under wraps with constant sedatives for the most part.."

Gabriel looked at the doctor and asked menacingly "The most part..?" The doctor sighed and explained "The suppressor have been doing their job... But he is becoming increasingly less content, he is going through the emotional phase in his life were someone usually is there for him... In other words, he is falling into depression... Sir."

Gabriel looked at Abel, he had noticed him being less vocal about anything, even with Cain. He sighed then asked "Have we given him antidepressants?" The doctor nodded and replied "Yes, he is being administered a large dose of antidepressants nearly daily, they work... But i worry that if he ever stops taking them.. Or we don't administer them... That he might break down and go full on suicidal on us."

Gabriel looked at the doctor, then asked "Does anyone else know?" The doctor replied by shaking his head, then left to escort Abel back to his room, leaving Gabriel sighing in disappointment.

* * *

**Talon Support Base - Unknown Location - Present Day**

The alarms were blaring out, the troops were moving all the valuable equipment and high tech weapons onto transport shuttles as quickly as they humanly could. Gabriel hurried down to the halls as the scientists avoided colliding into him.

He eventually arrived to the main lab, where one scientists locked himself in and was on a terminal, sending the SOS out for the world to see, making Gabriel ask "Why?"

The scientists turned to look at Gabriel as he picked up the keyboard and rammed his knee through it then replied "Someone has to put a stop to this project... It's getting out of hand."

Gabriel tried opening the door, but found it sealed and with the locks overwritten, making thr Scientist continue "These... Things... They aren't just weapons... They are the end for Christ sake! 30 can practically erase us all if he tried... And 31... He's a walking-"

Gabriel walked over to a terminal on his side of the sealed door and started typing, while stating "... That's why we made them... And that's why we control them... Now... Doctor... Have a pleasant death..."

He hit enter and cut off all electricity to the laboratory, and subsequently, the air flow. Gabriel then left silently down towards the holding cells, where most of the prisoners had already been executed, say for two.

Abel and Cain.

Gabriel looked at Abel, he had proven nothing more than to be a waste of time and resources, and all for what? A support member? No. Gabriel turned to look at Cain, absolutely obedient, never giving an order a second thought, never feeling anything. Perfection.

Gabriel entered Abel's cell, only stating "Get up... And don't move..." as he pulled out his shotgun.

Abel did as he was told, stood before Gabriel and asked "What are you gonna do?" Gabriel didn't reply, instead he aimed at Abel's face and simply told him "Light's out.." then pulled the trigger, making Abel fall back unceremoniously before landing with a underwhelming "Thud."

Gabriel then turned on his heel, walked to Cain's cell and told him "Follow me. Don't ask questions. Don't disobey." then opened the door and walked back to the hangar, where both go on a transport and left the facility.

* * *

**\- 1 Hour Later -**

76 and Genji entered the facility, the place was all kinds of torn up, worthless papers and office materials scattered all over the floor, empty crates and containers, and no one in sight.

After securing the hangar and confirming it was safe, 76 gave the green light to the others to join them. Entering the hangar first was Mercy, with D. Va right behind her and lastly Winston.

They all got together as 76 explained the plan in a stern tone "Mercy, you and Hana are gonna search the lower levels of the facility. Genji, you will go with Winston to the upper levels, I'll see what i can find on this floor... But i got a bad feeling we missed our chance to get anything good..."

The team nodded, and as Mercy opened the first doorway, making Hana muttered "I got a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

**A/N: And For those tuning in for the first time, this is a repost of my fic of the same name over on Fanfiction.net, heard alot of good things about here so decided to open my horizons and start posting here too. With that said, i really hope to hear from you guys soon, so...**

**I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed.**


	2. The Survivor.

**Chapter 2: The Survivor**

* * *

**Abandoned Talon Facility - Mid-Day**

Mercy and Hana both cautiously made their way through the vacant halls of the base, worthless papers and empty boxes littering their way as Hana asked "We missed them, didn't we?" Mercy nodded, and replied "Yes, but it's better that way... By the look of the facilities they have here, i would guess that the place must have been heavily guarded.."

Hana gave a small pout as they reached the elevator, Mercy pressed one of the buttons on the pad then frowned when nothing happened. Hana opened a door and found a stairwell leading both up and down, way way down. Mercy used her staff to illuminate their way down as the sound of their footsteps echoed through the metal and stone walls.

The first floor they stopped by was an emptied out storage room, nothing of interest. The second was a laboratory, where they found a man in a lab coat locked in the research area, and judging by the stuffiness of the room, there had not been any air ventilation until they arrived and started up the back-up generators, making Mercy mutter "Suffocation... he suffered every second.."

But after about twenty minutes of disappointing searching did they reach the depths of the base, the holding cells. The place was beyond unsettling.

The metal doors were all open, blood was pooling out of each door, revealing the systematic slaughter that had occurred a mere hour ago. The place was like a metal catacomb, the cells acting as tombs, and the hall reeking of death.

Hana felt sick, she knew how bad death could affect some people, but entering a place so dark, cold and morbidly putrid was a little too much for the gamer. Then add the flies and you had a perfect slaughter house.

The last room they checked was bigger than the others, and still had a single light illuminating it's resident. It was fitting, a prisoner in a dark place being illuminated after so much pain, it was almost biblical in a morbid sense. Mercy however noticed something was... Off.. About the scene.

The room was devoid of flies, the air felt colder, and something about the body rubbed Mercy off as wrong. Hana on the other hand poked Mercy's shoulder and asked "Shouldn't we be leaving..?"

Mercy sighed, but before she turned both her and Hana saw the body's fingers twitch. Hana froze in place, then muttered "Please tell me that was just muscle spasm.."

Mercy approached the body, then held his left wrist, putting pressure with her index and middle finger on his veins and tendons. She instantly went pale, he had a pulse, and the look she had made it clear to Hana and sent her running out to the hall to vomit.

Mercy quickly examined the young man before her, the face was practically destroyed beyond recognition, but the brain and skull were, for the most part, intact. Compared to other patients she'd had in her life he'd been lucky that the brain and spine were still whole and undamaged, sure there was trauma, but he would survive, if he got the proper medical attention.

Mercy thumbed her communicator and stated "Mercy here, found a survivor in critical conditions in the lowest level of the facility, requesting we return to Watchpoint immediately." 76 was the first to respond by asking "How bad are his or her injuries?"

She looked at him for a second time, and reported in "Heavy facial deformation.. Everything else is still in order, but i need proper medical procedures and equipment to treat his wound."

Genji and Winston both looked at each other, Winston having stopped typing into the console and replying "We will all meet up in the hangar within five minutes. Jack, get the transport ready."

76 didn't reply, instead he walked onto their transport and got the engines running then waited. Meanwhile up in the offices Genji asked Winston with slight worry "Are you sure bringing a survivor that came from this place is a wise idea?"

Winston was about to respond until a message appeared on the screen reading "Accessing Advanced Bio-weapon Project."

Winston and Genji looked at the amount of files that were being displayed, all on subject "AB-31"

Genji looked at the clock on the wall and told Winston "Take the files, we must leave now." Winston nodded then shut the console off and took the hard drives.

Meanwhile Hana and Mercy both carried the injured man up the stairs, each with an arm over their shoulders. Mercy felt his body twitch slightly and muttered "He's waking up..." Hana looked at the mangled mess of meat that was the prisoner's face and could hear a shallow breath escape him.

They hurried into the hangar, where they found 76 waiting by their transport ship. Shortly after Genji and Winston both came stumbling out a hall that was cluttered with boxes, making them wonder why Talon would need so many of them.

Hana and Mercy quickly put the survivor in one if the ship's seats, where Mercy hurried in stabilizing his current condition. Hana hurried into the cockpit as Winston and Genji both entered the transport, shortly after the ship took off into the cloudy skies over the facility.

* * *

**Watchpoint:Gibraltar - Winston's Office - 8 PM**

Winston sat on his chair as he finished going through the last of the files on the hard drives he brought, and rubbed his temples.

He looked at the detailed file regarding AB-31, the man they just brought in from the abandoned facility. He looked at his screen and stared at the files regarding AB-31's prior missions and felt his mouth go dry once again as he remained baffled by the file.

He could have sworn that AB-31 was just some low tier criminal or civilian that was scooped up in one of Talon's many "Forced Conscription" But no, Abel was provably among the highest kept secrets in Talon's Black Projects list, so that begged the question: Why would they shoot him and leave him for dead?

He came to two conclusions:

A) AB-31 could have messed up and gotten punished for it.

Or

B) AB-31 didn't meet their expectations and was terminated.

Both were very valid points, but having spent so much time and resources just to off him seemed like such a big waste.

But, he digressed, many dumb or reckless things had been done in the past, some by himself, so who was he to say what they could or couldn't do with their resources, hell, if they kept doing this they might go bankrupt.

But that was just hopeful wishing at best, right now he was firmly planted on the facts he knew. AB-31 was left for dead, they had him in their custody now, and Angela was working on his facial reconstruction with all the photos of AB-31 the files had.

* * *

**Watchpoint - Medical Ward - 10 PM**

Angela hurried out the surgery room in a bloodied turquoise doctor's uniform, he hair in a light blue bag while her eyes were protected by a pair of goggles. She hurried up the nearest biological waste bin, pulled her, now bloodied, mouth protector off and tossed it into it.

She had just finished with AB-31's facial reconstruction and felt exhausted from the absolute focus she just applied on the procedure. Never the less, she did the best she could, which was the best anyone could get, given the circumstances. However she wouldn't get much, if any, rest tonight.

At the moment the only members present at Watchpoint were Winston, 76, Genji, Torbjörn, Hana, Lucio, Junkrat, Roadhog, Brigitte, and herself. Mei, Satya and Zenyata were all at China dealing with the aftermath of a Tsunami that hit recently. Pharah, Ana and Mcree were stationed at El Dorado, looking into a weapons smuggling operation. And lastly Lena was coming back from some off days she spent with Emily back in London.

Overall the news would have to be relayed to everyone at one point, but for now Angela just wanted to make sure that AB-31 was stable enough for both socializing and basic testing. She groaned as she took the bag off the waste bin, tied it shut and threw it into a container labeled "Biological Material"

Shortly afterwards she walked down the hall to take a shower, leaving AB-31 alone in the medical ward, heavily sedated and practically living out a lucid dream.

She entered one of the many bathrooms in the medical ward and started peeling off the disposable turquoise uniform and tossing the bloodied rags into a garbage can. She sighed as she stepped under the shower head and let the warm water pour down onto her body.

She sighed as the superficial layer of grime and sweat simply got rinsed away and started washing herself with soap. Unaware to her, AB-31 was sitting up and looking around the small room. He found the room unfamiliar to him, the medical equipment being very distinct from the stuff talon used.

He looked at the door and then at the floor, getting the basic notion to leave into his still hazy mind. Abel took a deep breath and lifted his legs up slightly, just to watch them slump back down after just a few seconds in the air. He looked at the door for a moment, guessed that it was roughly about three meters away and teleported to the other side of it.

Abel slumped onto the wall in front of the door, finding that his legs were not responding like usual. His first guess was sedatives, so he used his teleporting as his means of travel, going in any direction within his general vicinity until his legs started working.

But right as he prepared for another jump, a door opened, making him rethink his decision. Abel looked around and teleported out of the medical ward quickly, jumping from one place to another as the cameras watched.

Eventually Abel was shuffling through the vacant halls of the facility, still thinking he was in the Talon base as he looked for the armory. However as he turned the corner he saw a girl around his age stop at the same time he stopped.

He remained quiet as the awkward silence grew to deafening heights, until she simply asked "Aren't you-?" Abel cut her off when he hurried back down the way he came, just to find a woman in a lab coat and wet blonde hair rushing up to him.

He stopped and watched as more people came from both sides, eventually outnumbering him ten to one. Winston raised his hands up as he tried getting closer and stated "Calm down AB-31, we won't hurt you.. " Abel stared at the gorilla briefly, feeling a bit strange by the fact that an ape was talking.

Abel looked over his shoulder then at Winston, feeling everyone slowly drawing near. Eventually Genji tried tackling Abel down, just to have him disappear into thin air and reappear running down the hall behind everyone. They all turned to look at him as he fell to his knees and felt exhausted from teleporting too much in critical conditions, leading to Abel passing out.

Angela sighed and walked up to him, quickly injected him with both a tranquilizer and a pain reliever as she asked Winston and Genji "Please take him back to the medical ward..."

They both nodded and carried him away, making Angela sigh as she muttered "This is gonna be a long night.."

Hana and the Junkers stood there silently until Junkrat asked "Uhhh we really not gonna talk about how that bloke popped up behind us?" Angela gave him a flat look and just answered "He can teleport, Jamison. Now we are gonna take turns in keeping watch, Jack will go first, then Genji, Torbjörn, and lastly Winston... The rest of us will get some sleep.."

The trio nodded as they all headed back to their rooms, unaware that Abel was tossing and turning on his bed.

* * *

**Talon Detention Center - Afghanistan - 2 Years Ago**

Abel sat in the back of an armored transport as the Talon squad he was assigned to armored up and brought a large body sized case to Abel. They put it in front of Abel as he took his shirt off and asked "What are we dealing with?"

The captain of the squad loaded the mission briefing onto a pad and explained "Prisoners started a riot in the facility, we lost contact with the guards, assume they are dead, and the original team was slaughtered shortly after entering."

The case opened to reveal Abel's armor, they watched him put it on as the captain continued "Mission is to regain control of the facility, kill the leaders of the revolt and to save any of the personnel that might have survived."

Abel nodded and finished putting on the final piece of his armor, his stahlhelm and visor. The transport stopped as the driver told them "We are here ladies, may god help your poor souls."

The doors in the back opened to reveal a white cement building built into a valley wall, with the black metal gates wide open. Abel looked around as he made a double barrel shotgun and asked the captain "Why haven't they left?"

The captain shrugged and muttered "Guess they want to kill as many of us before we kill them..." Abel took point as the rest of the squad used him as a shield, at least until the first shot was fired at them.

"Contact! Second floor balcony Abel!" Yelled the technician of the squad as Abel loaded a slug into the shotgun and aimed, there was one man in a generic orange coveralls aiming at them with a sniper. The second shot hit Abel's helmet, ricocheted off and made Abel pull the trigger, sending a slug flying towards the prisoner.

The only thing the squad saw was a large explosion of scarlet where the inmate's head once was. Abel looked ahead and asked the squad "How much ammo did you guys bring?" The technician replied with "five clips and four grenades each, plus whatever equipment our outfit has. Why?"

Abel sighed and replied "Because i seriously doubt we brought enough.." The squad looked ahead and saw about a dozen inmates moving into cover with automatic rifles and shotguns. Abel used himself as a shield to cover the squad until they reached some pillars, where they all took cover and started firing back.

The captain used Abel as a wall as he tool pot shots and ordered Abel "We need covering fire, rain some lead!" Abel nodded and, while being shot at, made an LMG 08/18 with a nice, long bullet belt. The inmates went wide eyed as one yelled "It's AB-31!"

The room was instantly filled with loud gunfire as the lmg spat bullets at the enemy, making the medic of the squad yell in a very unprofessional manner "Deploying Bullet Hose Maneuver!"

However as they started pushing the inmates back, and getting more childish comments from the medic, did a grenade come flying at Abel, causing him to throw his gun aside and cover the others by tanking the blast., and instantly knocking out.

* * *

**Watchpoint Medical Ward - Abel's Room - 8 AM**

Abel's eye shot wide open as he gasped for air, and sat up covered in cold sweat. He felt his body as he thought the shrapnel of his memory actually hit him, and sighed in relief when he figured out it was just a dream.

"Bad dream, or memory?"

Abel looked at the source of the question, finding a gorilla with glasses staring at him while eating a banana with peanut butter. Abel tried to jump off the bed, but was interrupted by Winston asking "Can you please remain seated? I have many questions."

Abel already had a leg in the air as he blinked and sat down properly and listened as Winston ask "Do you know where you are?" Abel shook his head as Winston asked "Do you know why you are here? What's the last thing you remember?"

Abel raised a brow and started thinking, trying to remember what happened, but came out blank as he shrugged. Winston fixed his glasses then asked "Do you remember anything at all from before last night?" Abel really tried to remember, but only came out with fuzzy images.

"... Talon..." Was the only thing Abel said as he felt it harder to speak. Winston nodded as he picked up a small mirror and explained "Yes... We found you in a Talon facility... Where they did... Well... this..." He held the mirror up to Abel's face and revealed the bandaged mess that was his head. The heartbeat monitor sounded off at an alarming rate as Abel looked at his reflection.

" AB-31! 31! Damnit! Angela! He's having another panic attack!" Winston yelled as Angela quickly injected another tranquilizer into Abel's neck, and watched his heart rate settle down and Abel slump onto his bed.

He was still awake, much to Angela's surprise, making her mutter "His immune system must be growing resistant to the drug.." Winston on the other hand got into Abel's field of view and asked him "If you can hear me, i have one last question... Do you want a second chance?"

Abel looked at the gorilla's gentle smile, then looked at the doctor, she had a small smile too, but had visible worry written all over it.

Abel then started recalling what happened before he passed out, he remembered hearing the alarm sound off, men and women rushing throughout the facility, and lastly, the reaper. He remembered the scene with striking vividness as the gun was pointed at his face, then bang.

Abel was shaken off his memory by Angela snapping her fingers in front of him. Once he responded she sighed in relief, but both her and Winston watched him sit up straight, his eye now had a fire blazing in it, as he simply nodded at them.

* * *

**A/N: And chapter 2 is now up, will be posting chapter 3 later today and i would like to know if you guys want me to rapid fire the chapters, or post one or two a day? That's all i got to say for now, except...**

**I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoy.**


	3. Medical Miracle.

**Chapter 3: Medical** **Miracles**

* * *

**Watchpoint Medical Ward - 11 AM**

"Now, let's get the medical briefing out of the way.." Angela said as the medical file of AB-31 was displayed on the large screen in the lounge of the medical ward.

Winston, Torbjörn, and Genji all watched the first document as Angela explained "AB-31 is, to put it bluntly, a medical disaster of various crimes against humanity and illegal medical procedures..."

An image showing AB-31's growth was displayed and showed how he had grown from birth to now, making Winston mutter "Christ..."

Angela took a sip of her coffee and explained "For starters, while AB-31 looks like a male in his early 20's, in reality he is just a little over seven years old..." Torbjörn spat out his morning juice and looked at Angela, finding her to be rather calm and contained about that statement.

"Now, besides the massive age gap he has going, AB-31 also has a very peculiar ability.." Angela stated as she placed a jar filled with a black, ink like liquid. Winston took the jar and listened as Angela explained "According to Talon documents and Athena's scans, this liquid is a new element altogether.. Capable of being molded and taking both the physical and molecular form of any object conceivable, only limited however by AB-31's creativity.."

Genji looked at the jar and felt slight disgust, not because it could practically be anything, but because it was being produced in such an unnatural manner. Torbjörn however frowned and simply stated "Well, there goes mine and Satya's posts..."

Genji gave a small chuckle as Angela reassured "Don't worry, all the things he is capable of making are limited to only mechanical components. He can't make anything electrical, digital, or highly advanced." Torbjörn gave a sigh of relief and then looked at the jar, muttering "Almost had me there... almost."

Angela put a photo of AB-31 on screen from during his surgery, the image itself was from the neck down, to avoid having to see the mangled mess of raw meat that was Abel's face during that time. Angela then explained "AB-31's body is a mess of bruises, burns and scars, some recent according to the stitching on his chest and shoulders... Probably combat related, but some are from punishments..."

She stared at the image, the sides of his torso were dark grey due to bruises and other heavy impacts, his arms looked like they had gone into a meat grinder and stayed there for a solid minute, and this wasn't even the worst of it, his back was practically a war zone of scars and injuries that suggested something more than simple combat, accidents or punishments.

She sighed then turned to look at the others and asked in a very professional and well mannered tone "With your permission Winston, i would like to treat all his injuries before we put him into the evaluation phase." Winston watched the image of AB-31 and gave her a simple nod, then told her "You are free to heal him, but over the course of the week i want everyone present to socialize with him.."

Mercy raised a brow at this, but dismissed it in an instant, she trusted Winston's judgement. After a brief farewell did they all leave to go about their regular routine, then Angela walked through the vacant halls of the Ward.

She eventually arrived at AB-31's room and peeked into it, finding 76 watching over Abel as he slept. However she noticed that 76 was holding his rifle firmly, and asked him "Is the gun necessary?"

76 simply replied by pointing at AB-31 as he tossed and turned violently, like if he was being attacked, or more accurately, being shot.

She tried to rush to him but 76 stopped her and simply whispered "He has sharp reflexes and one hell of a left hook.." then pointed at the cracked side of his visor. Angela swallowed and instead picked up a small book, then dropped it on purpose, making a loud "Bang" sound when it struck the floor, and subsequently waking AB-31 up.

Abel teleported when the bang sounded off and landed flat on his ass on the floor. Angela watched as he groaned and climbed back onto the bed, only muttering "Was that really necessary...?"

Angela gave him an awkward and sheepish smile as she replied with "No, but it's the only way to wake someone up when said person tends to punch someone who approaches while he's asleep.." Abel looked at 76, noticed the cracked visor, then simply told them "... My bad."

Angela gave 76 a curt nod and allowed the veteran to step out for the day, then she turned to find AB-31 trying to loosen the bandages. She quickly rushed to him and stammered "Don't do that. Your muscles and nerves are still adjusting to the new skin tissues."

Abel sighed and let himself fall back onto the bed, and asked in a low tone "So what am i gonna do...? Sit in bed and wait for a week until i can feel my face again?" Angela sat down beside him then informed him in a warm and friendly tone "Actually, I'm gonna put you through some tests, and you will meet the team members that are present here."

Abel looked at her then sulked into the bed and turned his back onto her, only muttering "No thanks.. I'm good with the tests, but i don't need to see anyone else.." Angela frowned and told him "It's not up for debate, we work as a team, and the first step in being a part of it is-"

"Is to be well acquainted with the other members in the group, bond with them and have trust in one another. I know... But i work solo, just respect that for now.." Abel finished for her, all the while staring out at the blue sky outside the window, making Angela feel like she had just struck a nerve.

"Okay." She whispered as she pulled out a pad and asked "Can you give me a demonstration of your abilities?" Abel remained silent for about a minute, then sat up, and asked her "Anything in specific you would like to see?"

She looked down at the small note she was given and asked "How about something basic, like a cube?" Abel nodded then pressed his hands together with a loud "smack" sound, then pulled them apart, revealing a black goo connecting his palms.

He first balled it up into a perfectly round sphere, then started flattening the sides of it while blowing off some residual Substance, and lastly he ran the length of the cube over his hands to make a perfect palm sized cube. Angela looked at it and examined it when Abel handed it to her "Perfectly crafted, no imperfections, and seemed to be made of sturdy wood, but has an ash black hue.." Angela told herself as she took notes and handed it back.

Abel made the cube vanish in an instant as Angela asked him "Can you make a blade?" He nodded and got to work, hands spread apart and then clasped back together to flatten the liquid he kept his hands together then slid them against one another, extending the flat object before starting to give it a general shape.

Angela watched closely as the blade slowly took it's shape, the oval handle, a wide hilt and lastly the sharp 8 inch blade itself. The design was somewhere between a bayonet and a combat knife, but then again she never specified how it should look.

He finished by blowing the excess Substance off, holding it by the blade then extended it out to her with the grip pointing at her. Angela took it and looked at the absolute work of art that was the blade.

The handle wasn't too round, the blade was weighed properly and it felt both light and rigid. She pulled a small amount of locks of her hair then ran the blade ever so gently into them, then watched the locks hanged in her hand.

"Sharper than Genji's sword... Very well made...could be used for a number of things." Angela said out loud, but then she watched the blade vanish in her hand, turning into dust then thin air. Angela was about to ask for the next item on the list, but then the Winston's voice came through the PA system stating "Angela, please report to the Firing range, Jamison hit the ceiling again...'

She groaned, put the pad aside and told Abel "I'll be back in a bit..." then left the ward in a brisk pace. Abel simply sat there, looking around before making a rubber ball and throwing it at the wall just to have it bounce back at him to catch it. He repeated this and counted every throw until...

"Pssst!"

He threw the ball harder and it bounced back straight to his head as he turned to look for the source of the noise. The door was open, but there was nobody there "Psst!" He turned to the window, nobody there again, but a few things had been moved. Abel turned around slowly and was greeted by finding himself eye to eye with a brunette woman.

"Hello there Lo-" Abel teleported about a two dozen meters away from the bed, finding himself in a free-fall beside the rock of Gibraltar.

He quickly teleported back into the room and landed on the bed with a loud "Thump" as the woman watched him. He sighed as his heart pounded against his rib cage, then he was greeted by a "You okay, Lov-" He jumped back and backed up against the wall, he then stared at her, this time getting a better look at her.

Her short brown spiky hair, warm worrisome eyes and slightly tanned complexion made, the currently anxious, Abel calm down. She watched him settle down and asked "Can i speak now?" Abel nodded his bandaged head at her as she helped him up.

She watched him slowly climb back onto his bed and asked in a slow and controlled manner "Alright... Now.. Who are you?" Abel looked at her in silence for about a solid minute then replied "AB-31..."

She took her seat beside his bed then asked "And where are you from love?" He looked down at his hands for a moment then replied "I don't know... I can't remember where or when i was born..." He balled his hands into fists, popping the joints then relaxed then afterwards.

Abel sighed then looked at her and asked "And who are you? If i may ask of course." The woman gave a gleeful grin and replied pridefully "My name is Lena Oxton, but my friends call me Tracer." Abel blinked once as she flashed another smile, making him raise a unseen brow at the brit.

But before the conversation had a chance to take off Angela entered and informed "Alright AB-31, let's continu- Lena?" Angela stared at the British pilot as she sat beside Abel's bed and replied "Hello Doc." Angela gave a crooked smile and asked "Lena, what are you doing here?"

Lena gave a small frown and replied in a fake injured tone "What? Can't i come visit a friend after I've been gone for so lon-" Angela cut in and asked "Winston told you to come?" Lena gave an innocent smile and nodded, making Angela chuckle then ask "Well, while you are welcome here dear, i must ask you to please leave, i have a couple of tests and procedures to continue."

Both Abel and Lena raised a brow, then they noticed that Angela was carrying her staff, making Lena give a muted "Ohhhh" before getting up and telling both of them "See ya both later, bye!" then zipped out of the room, leaving Abel to blink and mutter "Now everyone can teleport..?"

Angela couldn't help but give an amused chuckle as she stated "No, Lena doesn't teleport, she simply travels at a high speed and makes it look like she is just popping in and out of reality."

Abel sighed and watched as Angela placed her staff on a stand next to his bed then asked him "Now... Where were we?" Abel put his hands together, making Angela remember as she pulled up the pad and looked at the list.

"There are a couple of things left, but let's finish with something simple... A Gun." Angela said as she watched Abel nod and get to work. His movements were sharper, a lot more precise and accurate, using everything from his fingers, to his palms to mold the substance into the proper mechanical components.

She watched closely as he held the rounded handle of a C96 pistol and aimed it before adjusting the sights with substance. Once finished he handed her the gun and watched as Angela aimed it, she couldn't help but feel a large sense of respect for the craftsmanship required to make the gun out of pure memory.

"A fine weapon for a less civilized time.." Said Angela as she pulled the trigger and got a nice and loud metallic "Click" from the gun. Abel watched her genuine amazement from his ability and asked her "You wanna keep it? I don't really mind..."

Angela looked at him, a bit surprised that he would mention that, then asked in a worried tone "Have others made you make weapons for them?" Abel nodded and watched her place the relic gun down and asked in a serious tone "AB-31, were you used to mass produce weaponry?"

Another nod came from him as he explained "Many times, usually to aid some small time terrorist group or militia in some remote corner of the planet.." She set the pad down on the nightstand and continued asking "How long would a batch usually take you to make?" He shrugged and replied "Dunno, usually would pass out after a few hours and pick up after i woke up, rinse and repeat until i was finished.."

That could be a day at least, or a week at most. Angela placed a hand on his shoulder, gave him a serious look and asked "Did they ever hurt you directly?" Abel looked at her hand then at her, and replied casually "Of course, i would get beat up or not receive food for days, but, it was usually my fault... I wasn't fast enough on a quota, weapons didn't meet minimum required specifications... Usually my punishments were justified..."

Angela was horrified, he just defended Talon for physically abusing him and treating him like some sort of production line rather than a human being. Abel raised a brow at her shocked expression and asked "... Did i say something?" Angela didn't reply, instead she picked up the gun, gave the best smile she could give him and told him "Things will be better soon, i promise." then she powered up her staff and let it's rays heal Abel before walking towards the door.

Abel didn't know what she was talking about, but he looked at her and quickly asked "Was it wrong? What they did, i mean." Angela looked over, her smile cracking for a second as she simply replied with "It was, but we will fix the damage."

The door closed after she left and now Abel was alone, room empty once again as he looked around for a moment then felt drowsy, and subsequently fell back to sleep. Meanwhile on the other side of the observation window Lena stood in shock from this information. Angela looked at her and simply asked her in a small whisper "What a beautiful world this is, don't you agree?"

* * *

**Talon Detention Center - Afghanistan - 3 Hours After Prison Ambush**

Abel screamed as he was being hauled through the halls of the prison by one of his squad mates. He shot at the prisoners that chased them with a single-action army revolver as his vision blurred and sharpened repeatedly.

"31! Calm down! 31! Abel!" Yelled the captain as he tried to snap the young man back to reality and yelled "FUCK! Medic! I need a tranquilizer!" The medic stopped firing at the prisoners and tossed the captain a tranquilizer dart, then proceeded to shoot an inmate that tried to jump at him.

The captain pulled the cap of the dart and injected it into Abel's neck and watched the man calm down and pant. He sighed and asked "31? You there?" Abel looked at him, his ears were still ringing as he asked "What? Where is the Technician?"

The captain shut his eyes tightly, only replying "It's all okay..." Abel didn't hear him and looked around to see the medic slam the door they came through shut. The captain put Abel on a desk and asked "Status?" The medic punched a wall and replied "Fan-fucking-tastic."

The captain tossed the medic a bottle of water and watched Abel wheeze for a moment while he tried to remove the chest plate. He looked at their comms expert, the silent man only giving a thumbs up while the lack of a left arm and blood dripping bandaged stump said otherwise.

Then the lack of words or presence of their technician made it quite clear that they lost one brother in arms. The captain sighed and asked them "Wanna back out? This is not just a riot outbreak... These guys are organized and packing heat that shouldn't be on this base..."

Abel threw the helmet aside, the broken visor making it impossible to see anything. They watched him cough for a moment before going back to making himself an STG-44 with some clips on the side. The captain sighed and muttered "You don't gotta do this Abel..."

Abel didn't listen as he locked and loaded the gun, then turned to look at the crippled squad. They sighed and nodded, pulling their weapons back up as Abel kicked the door open, threw a stick grenade out and fired at anything that moved in the hall.

The squad followed beside him as they all cleared a path through the prison.

Until they came into a courtyard, where a sniper shot the medic down from a higher floor. Abel took aim and found himself sight to sight with her.

_**29.** _

* * *

_A/N: And Chapter three as promised, not much to report back on but i would like to hear from you guys, but until then..._

_I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoy._


	4. The AB-Effect

**Chapter 4: The AB-** **Effect**

* * *

**Watchpoint Mess Hall - 9 PM**

"Stockholm syndrome? Are you telling me that he sympathizes with those criminals?!" That was Lena's most outraged tone to date, she sat with Winston, Angela, and Torbjörn as the others were in the common room.

Winston took a deep breath as he cleaned his glasses then explained "To him those "criminals" are family... He grew up with them and i wouldn't be surprised if he even had a love interest with a grunt or scientist..." Lena shuttered at the mentioning of such a thing, simply putting "Talon' and "Love" in the same context was not right.

Angela placed a hand on Lena's shoulder then explained "He's been with them since he was born Lena, try to understand his position." Lena sighed and muttered some incoherent confirmation, allowing Angela to continue "Good, now like i was saying before being so rudely interrupted, i believe that we have a lot of recruitment potential to work with, but i must insist that AB-31 be kept out of combat for a few weeks."

Winston nodded and simply replied with "I'll have Athena set a schedule for him so he can help around the facility."

Angela smiled then continued "Now, AB-31's substance constructs are very unique, and i finally got to see how he produces this Substance.." She gave everyone a photo of Abel's hands, with the center of the palms circled to show the small slits that were barely noticeable.

However, as their meeting continued, and eventually sprung up more questions, Hana walked out the kitchen with a tray and what was left over from dinner. The chicken and veggies steamed as she walked into the medical ward, the smell of antibiotics and cleaning chemicals filled her nostrils.

Hana sighed and walked towards intensive care, with Athena opening the doors for her until she reached Abel's bedroom. Hana knocked and asked "Hey! Are you hungry?" Athena opened the door, and Hana found Abel changing his bandages, the old ones covered in a bitter and salty layer of sweat and grime, and now in the trashcan.

She watched him put on the new bandages, leaving the top of his head uncovered and leaving a space for his mouth and left eye exposed. His now exposed hair reached past his chin and down to his Adam's Apple, until he pulled it back and gave her a flat, half-lidded look of boredom.

They held each other's gaze for what seemed like an eternity, at least until Hana noticed Abel's nose twitch as he sniffed the air. He appeared right in front of her and eyed the contents of the tray, and asked "You gonna eat that?"

Hana rolled her eyes, and replied "It's for you." and handed him the tray. Abel looked at the tray, took it and replied with a low "Thank you." then teleported back onto his bed. Hana took a seat beside the bed and watched Abel make himself both a fork and knife out of substance.

She watched him slowly shovel down and chew on the food, not even bothering to blow on it to cool it down. Abel simply melted away at the flavor of the chicken in his mouth and sighed out a cloud of steam, making Hana ask "Doesn't it burn?"

He didn't reply, instead he shoveled down another forkful of chicken and broccoli, giving her the idea that he really didn't mind. After swallowing he let out another sigh and muttered "First thing I've had in days..." Hana simply blinked and asked him "Days?"

Abel nodded, and replied "Yeah, i was being kept under observation after a mission in Sri Lanka a week ago... It... It was a mess, to say the least." She blinked and watched him finish the entire tray's worth of food in under two minutes then exhale a cloud of steam. She couldn't help but give a crooked smile as she took the tray and asked "Sooooo... How you feeling?

Abel raised a brow and replied "Feeling? Well... I'm not bleeding or getting shot at... So good, i guess...?" Hana was gave him a confused look and corrected "I meant how do you feel about what's been happening, not how you physically are feeling."

Now Abel went silent, he didn't know what to say. He was glad to be in the land of the living rather than six feet under, but he was upset at being betrayed. He was conflicted, and he didn't like that, so he simply asked "Can you ask something else?" hoping he didn't sound as frustrated as he truly felt, but Hana did pick up the negative tone, sadly. She sighed and asked "Alright... So what's something you like to do?"

Again, silence, _"Why is she asking me so many things i don't know..?_ " Abel thought, but then he remembered the only part of a mission he could honestly say he did enjoy. He looked at her, eyes locked, then replied "I like to listen to music during long trips."

Hana gave a faint smile and thought _"Finally, something to work with."_ then asked "Anything in specific you listen to?" Abel laid down and simply replied "Rock, sometimes some metal." And he lost her with that statement. First Winston cut her streaming and online privileges to make her help, but now she had to babysit a metal-head, to say she was slightly annoyed would be a serious understatement.

"And you? What do you listen to?" Asked Abel as he put his palms together and made a rubber ball and bounced it off the wall, the ceiling and back to him. Hana watched as the ball bounced in a rhythmic manner and replied "Pop... Maybe dubste- How does that black stuff work?"

Curiosity finally got the better of the Korean gamer as Abel threw the ball against the wall and it bounced off all four walls then back at him. He looked at the rubber ball and replied "Well, rubber usually absorbs and distributes force-" Hana face palmed and corrected in a mutter "I mean the black goo you use to make things.."

Abel "Oohed" and made the ball disappear then answered while making some Substance seep out his hands "Substance, as I've grown to call it, is a malleable liquid capable of not just taking the physical shape of things, but their molecular composition as well... I can practically make everything conceivable by man, and am only limited by my imagination and strain the object in question puts on me."

Hana simply stared at him silently, then at the substance and asked "Can you make a sword with that?" Abel gave her a one sided smile and made more seep out then flattened it, while asking "European or Asian?" Hana gave him a smirk, giving him the answer with no words and watched him get to work. First he rounded the handle to a smooth oval cylinder, then made a flat square hilt between the handle and blade itself.

Hana watched grab the shapeless mass that would be the blade from the base of the hilt, then ran it down the length of the mass, using his palm to guide the substance between his index finger and thumb to give it the look he desired. Once done Abel held it out to Hana, handle on her end obviously, and watched a silent gasp escape her lips.

Hana took the blade from the handle and stood up, the weight of it was perfectly centered and it was straighter than a line. She looked at a flower vase next to the window and, gently, cut off a single leaf without even trying. She gave a wide smile and handed Abel the Katana back, and asked "Why would they try to kill you? This is incredible."

Abel fell silent again, he honestly wanted to know the answer to that himself, he really did. He had done everything Talon ever wanted, captured prisoners, protected VIPs, even taken flack for others, literally in some occasions. Abel sighed and made the sword disappear by accident, and replied to her question with "Honestly? I don't know. I wanna know... But, if it was their plan all along to kill me, then i doubt they would even lose a night of sleep.."

Hana could tell that was the straightest answer she was gonna get, and watched him lay down on his side, put the blanket over himself and mutter "Goodnight..."

* * *

**Talon HQ - 2 Days after Base Evac**

The base was at an all time quiet, hundreds of Talon troops, doctors, scientists, engineers, pilots, and office workers all stood in orderly formations as the honorary rifle men fired off their last volley of shots. The hardened veterans who had been in Talon since the beginning simply kept their stance, while the younger, least experienced and non combatants gazed in absolute sadness at the massive wall of photos.

There were photos of valiant men and women who served and died for the global revolution, however, in front of the wall there were five pedestals with four having a bust on them along with a number. The fifth one however was covered by a dark grey piece of canvas, as a single man in a black trench coat with a "01" on his left sleeve walked to before the stone heads.

"I will not lie to any of you, nor do i expect you to lie to yourselves... Today is a tragic day for our family..." Stated the AB-01 as he pulled off the canvas from the bust of the new pedestal, a bust of AB-31, and continued "We have lost our youngest brother in arms... We have lost a valuable asset to our group.. We have lost AB-31..."

AB-01 looked at the 25 other AB's standing at the front row, each of differing nationalities, ages, and so on. He looked at the men and women behind them, 26 different legions belonging to an AB respectively, and he could tell that, besides feeling sad, they were angry, furious, livid. He cleared his throat and continued "Now... I know we will miss AB-31... But i only ask that we not just honor a fallen brother... But avenge him.."

The entire mass of men and women saluted simultaneously as AB-01 saluted back and stated in a firm, and overall dominating tone "Now, go! Hunt down the individuals who took our brother! Hunt down Overwatch! For 31!"

"FOR 31!" Replied the legions as they marched out the, almost impossibly, massive hall, with the ABs all walking together towards their own wing of the facility, leaving the busts of ABs 03, 13, 25, 29 and 31 to eternally remind them of the fallen. They all walked into a large common room and took their seats in their respective places, while AB-01 asked "So... How will we do this?"

AB-11, a fairly tall man with his hair pulled back, a magnificent beard and a lab coat crossed his arms and replied "I must insist that we, as in all of us present, not waste energy on such a futile search... We are getting ever closer to our goal and using our reserves in searching for a dead body won't do us any go-"

He was cut off by both blonde AB-07's yelling simultaneously "But he's our little brother! Does that mean so little to you?!" AB-09, a short woman with her hair in a bun added "He was the youngest, doesn't his death deserve to be avenged at the very least?"

AB-06, the biggest AB standing in at nine feet tall replied in a deep tone "I must agree, but will that bring him back 9? Will that bring anything productive?" AB-05 patted the gentle giant's lower back and added to his statement while fixing his hat "Big ol' lug 'ere is right... We'd be wastin so much for just a moment of satisfaction..."

AB-20, an AB in a skintight suit with a gas mask nodded, along with ABs 4 through 19. AB-21 however remained silent, making AB-01 ask "Why so quiet 21? Out of all of us, i expected you to be more involved with this meeting?"

21 gazed at 01 with her ruby red eyes, her crimson bangs pulled aside to reveal a flawless creamy white face, say for the slight blush of having cried hours ago that still lingered. She didn't reply, instead she got up and walked to the stairs, but stopped when AB-01 ordered "You are to not move the 21st legion... If you do, then-"

A loud screech like howl passed by the room and beside 01's head, he looked at the wall and saw a large burn mark on it with a hole going clean through the wall for several meters. Everyone turned to look at 21 and saw her pointing both her right index and middle fingers at 01 then muttered "I do what i want... Nobody will tell me otherwise, and if they do..."

A red bolt of energy came out her fingers and floated in place as she asked in a stern and malevolent tone "Is that clear?" There were various silent nods as everyone, Cain included, feared AB-21, her power was unrivaled, not even Doomfist himself had a proper control over her. She made the bolt disappear then walked up to her room, dragging along the end of her black dress as she slowly arrived at her room.

AB-01 sighed then shook his hand lazily, dismissing the meeting and simply telling them "... I think it's better if we recollect ourselves before discussing this topic... Goodnight.."

Meanwhile AB-21 entered her room and unhooked the black dress from her shoulders while kicking her flats off. She walked towards her bed and laid quietly on it, the black sheets contrasting with the intense red hair and pasty white skin.

She looked at the nightstand and stared at the photo on display, all thirty-one ABs together in a hangar, all in their respective uniform. 21 remembered the day of the photo, just another season long campaign had successfully been completed and all ABs were more than happy to indulge in celebrating. They arrived and were greeted by a myriad of Talon workers, soldiers and so on preparing to party like never before.

However what she recalled that day was a single promise, a shallow promise that "All of them would look after each other." made by Gabriel. Not even a minute after waking up the following day did they receive the order that they would all go to clandestine locations around the world.

And now, nearly four years after that day, there were only 26 of them remaining, and worst of all, Abel was "dead". She grabbed the photograph removed the glass, then supercharged her index finger until it was white hot and letting out a small string of steam upwards.

She then slowly etched the faces off each AB, starting with 01 and worked her way up. She simply stared coldly at the photo until twenty-nine of the thirty-one faces were gone, leaving only her and AB-31.

She didn't get any sleep that night.

* * *

**Watchpoint Hangar - 9 AM - Three Days Later**

Abel sighed as he helped guide the fueling tube onto the side of the Orca transport, Athena instructing into his headset "Easy, make sure we are connected properly then scan for any obstructions in the Orca's fuel cell."

"Roger that.." Stated Abel in a flat tone as he locked the tube in place and started the scan. This was his third day of working in the base, he had helped around in various areas, from cleaning the entire base over night, helping Torbjörn cook, moving equipment before and after training and loading the Orca, like right now.

The scan came out clean and Abel started injecting the fuel into the cell and asked "Athena, when is my appointment with Angela?" Athena replied in her usual synthetic voice "One hour and eighteen minuets."

Abel nodded then waited for the fuel cell to fill up, all the while Lena arrived and yelled "You need a hand up there?!" Abel looked down, he was on a elevated platform and replied "No thanks, I'm good..." Lena frowned and zipped up to him and asked "Why do you always do that?"

The fuel cell finished filling up and Abel asked while removing the fueling tube "Do what?" Lena rolled her eyes and simply stated "That, you are always alone, you always do things on your own, and you hardly sit and talk with anyone."

Abel lowered the platform back down to ground level, guided the tube back into it's respective area and replied "I work alone, that's all you need to know." Before Lena could even question him further Abel teleported away and appeared in the medical ward, finding Angela waiting patiently at the lounge area.

She hadn't noticed him arrive and drank her morning coffee while looking over various medical reports from around the world, from medicine to surgery. Eventually her peace was focus was broken when Abel knocked on the wall and got her undivided attention. She smiled, put her pad aside and walked up to him and asked "Your appointment is an hour from now.. What can i help you with?"

Abel leaned against the doorway and asked her "Can we move it ahead to say... Now?" Angela rolled her eyes and simply told him "Follow me." and walked to her office. Abel followed her in and took a seat as Angela grabbed a pair of scissors and asked Abel "Are you ready?"

Abel nodded and stood still as Angela cut off the tight knot in the back of Abel's head, seeing how he always loosened the bandages up, and started unwrapping them.

Abel remained as quiet as possible and felt the bandages peel off his head and eventually get pulled off. Angela examined him as the last few inches of bandages came off and hummed to herself.

"What do you think?" She asked as she picked up a mirror from her desk and showed Abel his "new" face.

Abel blinked and whispered "... I really need a hair cut.."


	5. Family Dispersed

**Chapter 5: Family Dispersed**

* * *

**Talon Genetic Facilities of Central Africa - 5 Years Ago**

She sat up on the surgery bed, doctors picking up and cleaning themselves from the procedure that AB-29 had just gone through. She sighed as she got off the bed and walked out the surgery room in nothing but her birthday suit, turned the corner to the reception and was given her uniform back.

The guys ogled the nude beauty that was AB-29 as she got dressed on the spot, her shoulder length brown hair hiding her hazel eyes and freckled face as she zipped up her combat coveralls, making most of the inured and sick men groan in disappointed.

"Oh calm down, you guys already see me naked in the showers, so stop complaining.." Scolded 29 at her men as she tied her boots, getting the usual "Yes ma'am." and "Rodger"

She was already dressed in her uniform, but as she walked out the medical ward she reached into her coveralls pocket and pulled out a long strip of cloth and tied it around her forehead. As she stepped out the facility was she greeted by the sight of POW's being systematically slaughtered without even being allowed to receive medical treatment.

The next batch of "Targets" were placed against a shot up concrete wall and lined up for the firing squad. But right as the men were about to shoot, AB-29 throw a simple rock at the closets one and made him shoot the gun of the man to his right, and effectively stopping the firing squad.

They looked at her and instantly scrutinized themselves, back straight, heels together and chin up. 29 walked up to them and ordered "Private, what are you and the other men doing?" The private in question saluted and replied "29 Ma'am, we were given orders by AB-01 to kill all POW's we captured-"

"Is my eldest brother here?" She cut in, making the private hesitate and ask "m.. Ma'am?" She repeated herself "Is my eldest brother here?" The private looked at her straight in the eye, and replied "No ma'am..." 29 Nodded and spoke up to all the present members of her legion "That's right!"

They all looked at her and listened to her as she asked "What number is on your armbands? On your uniform, on your arm?" They all replied "29!" making her ask "And who's orders do you follow?!"

"29's!" They replied, making her no and order them in a stern tone "Now, any POWs captured are to be hospitalized if injured and interrogated afterwards, is that understood?!" They saluted and replied in a loud "Yes ma'am!"

29 fixed her hair and simply told them "Good, now back to what you were doing.." The soldiers did so as she walked through the campsite and arrived at the barrack, with soldiers with the number "30" on their uniform. She sighed and entered her cabin and found both 30 and 31 waiting for her, and smiling at her.

* * *

**Winston's Office - 10 AM - Present Day**

Winston hummed to himself as he looked through personal notes regarding Abel, they were a mixed bag of small comments on Abel's action in and out of the combat zone to highly detailed reports on how Abel could improve in the use of his abilities.

Winston dipped a banana into a jar of peanut butter and continued reading, at least until he heard a knock on the door and spoke up "It's open." The door opened to reveal Abel in a pair of old coveralls and with his hair cut short on the sides and back of his head. Winston examined Abel for a moment as the young man took a seat then complimented "You look better."

Abel shrugged and simply replied with "I suppose.." as he pulled his hair back to try and keep it from covering his eyes. Winston watched him and noticed Abel kept his right eye closed and asked "Is your eye alright?" Instead of replying with words he replied by showing him, he opened his right eye with a sickly sticky and gushing sound to reveal a pitch black sclera and pure white iris.

Winston quickly stood up and looked closely at his eye, a genuine intrigue coming over him as he asked "Whoa... Is that-?" Abel cut in by closing his eye and replying "Yeah... Didn't know i could do this.." There was a brief moment of awkward silence between them, until Athena spoke up "AB-31, you are needed in the loading area."

Abel rolled his eyes and replied "Be there in a sec..." then got up and asked Winston "When will i be deployed?" Winston. watched as Abel stretched and waited for an answer, and replied "Once we make sure you are in healthy conditions for a mission..."

Abel shrugged and teleported away towards the hangar, leaving Winston to sigh and listen to Athena ask him "Why haven't you allowed him mission authorization? He is perfectly healthy according to my scans." Winston sighed again and replied "Athena... He might be physically healthy... But have you considered his mental health..?"

Athena waited a second, then replied "My scans show-" Winston cut in and informed her "There are still drugs in his system... Angela was able to identify the Neuro-drugs that were used on AB-31 and found that they suppressed emotional triggers, psychological perception and even caused some mental damage and left his memories fuzzy... At the very least.."

Athena took in this information and ran the numbers, then replied with "... I think we should remove him from loading duties..." Winston, in genuine confusion, asked apprehensively "Why?"

Athena put on the live feed from the loading area to reveal Abel rubbing his head frequently, and stated "Sudden increase in palpitations, hands no longer steady, breathing increase by 2%, all signs of anxiety..."

Winston watched Abel closely, he was getting abit fidgety, but then, he stopped, and stood staring at the transport doors.

* * *

**Talon Detention Center - Afghanistan - 2 Minutes after 29's Ambush**

Abel and the Captain both hid behind the rubble of a wall and could hear 29 hum as she waited for them to show themselves. The captain sighed as he looked at Abel and asked "Any bright ideas in that messed up head of yours?"

Abel coughed as he finished making himself an FAL and replied "Yeah... I'll teleport around and buy you time to escape, get on the transport and bring reinforcements..." The captain remained silent as he stared at Abel, then simply asked "Are you fucking serious...?"

Abel kept a static expression as he loaded the clip, pulled the loading handle back and replied "I can teleport around to avoid her shots..." The captain shook his head in disapproval and explained "No you can't you moron... 29 Will shoot you as soon as she even sees a piece of you appear in her line of sight... She has the sharpest eye in the organization."

Abel didn't bother to listen, instead he simply muttered "... That's an order..." making the captain glare at him, then reply bitterly "... Yes... Sir." Abel was about to teleport, when the captain stated "... I see why you aren't allowed to have a legion like the others... You're a reckless moron..."

Abel teleported into 29's line of sight and disappeared as she fired, making a loud mess of missed shots that allowed the captain to sneak out of the courtyard.

**-Insert AB-29's Theme: Calling to the Night by Natasha Farrow -**

Abel and 29 stared each other down, the bodies of the dead prisoners laying besides Abel's feet as 29 asked "How long has it been Abel...? Since we've been in battle like this..?"

Abel aimed up at 29 and teleported to avoid the shot she just fired, and replied with both a short burst of shots and "... Why? Why did you turn on us..?"

29 Raised a brow as she stood up, her left leg missing and replaced by a prosthetic as she asked "What is your mission here?" Abel kept his aim on 29 as he replied "Stop a riot and save any staff personnel that might be alive."

29 Clicked her tongue and muttered "They started lying to you too...?" then lowered her rifle and asked "Do you know what this place is?" Abel nodded and replied "It's a detention center for defected members of Talon."

She sighed, nodded and continued "Yes... It's a prison... For the 29th legion..." Abel went wide eyed then looked at the arms of each prisoner, and saw the 29 tattooed on them. He then looked up at 29 and found her aiming at him again, and continued in a somber tone "We did everything they asked of us... We did the wet-work for them, and they repay us by putting us in a prison made specifically for me... After we gave limbs and lives, they just lock us up like a skeleton in a closet... Is that fair?"

Abel watched her lower her rifle then put her headband on, then asked "I defected because i did what i felt was correct... Now... Fight for what's right."

Both fired at each other, Abel teleporting out of the way while 29 dodge rolled out of the way. 29 quickly got Abel back in her sight and fired at him, meanwhile Abel picked up a body and used it as a shield with his left arm and fired blindly at 29 in full auto with his right. 29 Took a shot to her left shoulder and quickly took cover as Abel teleported away to reload.

29 Looked at her wound and yelled "There is only one way this ends! Can you do this?! Can you stand up and shoot me down like your past targets?!" Abel let his head hang, he then looked at his rifle and back towards the court yard "Could he do this?" He thought to himself, could he truly kill his closets sibling and live with himself?

He set the thought aside when a shot graced his arm and caused him to retaliate in the form of full automatic fire.

29 Kept pulling the trigger, Abel held his down, both taking shots with little regard for self preservation.

When they both ran put of ammo did they reload, but instead of making a new clip, Abel made a Rocket propelled grenade, and turned the FAL into an RPG-7.

29 was pulling the loading handle as Abel loaded his RPG, fell to one knee to avoid a shot from 29 and Aimed down on the ground in front of 29, then fired.

The rocket flew true and struck it's target, it sent a small wall of super-heated shrapnel flying into 29. Besides dealing serious damage to 29, the rocket's force sent her flying back into a pile of bodies in the courtyard.

**\- Theme Ends -**

Abel walked up to 29, finding her coughing up blood and trying to desperately reach for her rifle. Abel looked at her, picked up her rifle, and placed it on top of her. 29 Gave a weak smile and held her rifle, and asked Abel in a gurgled voice "C... Can you live with this..?"

Abel stared down at her as she coughed out more blood, the once spitting image of leadership and the Talon idealism now reduced to nothing more than a dying woman with holes peppering her body.

"Promise that..." She coughed more and continued between wheezing "You will live your life by your own ideals... Not now... But in the future... Okay?" Abel let a good part of the RPG dissolve and turned the remaining parts into a C96.

He aimed at her as she smiled, and closed her eyes, then simply said in her last breath "Thank you. Abel." Abel had a single tear running down his right cheek as he squeezed the trigger, leaving one single solemn sound to echo through the facility now turned crypt.

_**Bang.** _

A few minutes later Abel walked out the front gates, his body covered in holes as blood seeped out. Then he watched as the transport landed, and the doors opened.

* * *

Junkrat snapped his fingers in front if Abel's face as he yelled " **Oi mate! You there?!** " Hana and Torbjörn managed to move him earlier and had him sitting in the mess hall while Angela had some scanning pads placed on Abel's temples.

"Jamison, please refrain from yelling at AB-31 while he is in this state.. Thank you." Ordered Winston as Angela asked Hana "So you just found him standing there, staring at the transport and unresponsive?" Hana nodded and noticed Abel twitch slightly.

Angela watched on her pad as Abel's brain activity started to stabilize, and watched him blink and shake his head. Everyone watched as Abel looked around then tried to shake something off before asking "Why the hell are my ears ringing?" Jamison silently sneak away after he heard Abel asked that.

However Roadhog grabbed him and held him down on his chair, making Angela sigh and ask "What happened AB-31?" Abel rubbed his ears and replied "Remembered someone important..."

* * *

**Talon HQ - Mid-Day**

AB-01 watched as all the transports took off with their respective sibling on board, and sighed as he finally went back to work.

On board transport 21 however there was a conversation between AB-21 and her officers. She sat in front of a hologram of the planet and pointed at southern France, the location of AB-31's last known location to be exact, and explained "Now, we will go to the base and conduct an investigation on any evidence to thel us the possible whereabouts of Overwatch, any objections?"

She had a small cup of tea on her lap as the men all shook their head and replied "No ma'am, we understand." She nodded and took a small sip of her tea and instructed "Now, we will be divided into three groups-"

The pilot interrupted via the PA system and informed "Ma'am, we are getting a transmission from 22's transport, shall i patch her through?" The contents of the tea cup evaporated as her hand heated up, making the officers back up as she replied as calmly as she could "Patch her through.."

The first thing to appear on the hologram was a scantly dressed woman with light pink hair that bordered on white smiling with her eyes closed. 21 groaned out "What do you want 22, I'm in the middle of a briefing meeting..."

22 Gave a pout and replied in a very unconvincing hurt tone "Can't i talk to my beloved older sister? Can't i wish her farewells on her journey to save her knight? Can't I-" 21 Slammed her fist on the projector, causing 22 to squeak as she asked again " **What. Do. You. Want?** "

22 Frowned, eyes still shut as she muttered "You're no fun... But i think i can remedy that. How would you like my help in your little expedition? I've been told I'm very... _Persuasive_." That last part was delivered with a sultry purr as she received a flat glare from 21.

"And why are you being so... 'Generous' all of a sudden?" Asked 21, making 22 give the same fake hurt tone "Can't a sister help-"

"I can shoot you down." Deadpanned 21, making 22's expression turn into an awkward smile and reply "Heh... I'm bored... Doom-Fister has had me in the support frequency for nearly a year... I need to go back to field work!" The officers in 21's ship all fell back with their feet in the air at the revelation, all groaning "You have got to be kidding me."

21 However remained with her stoic look as she asked in an insulted tone "So you are bothering me just you can leave the office and goof around?" 22's smile worsened as she replied as cautiously as humanly possible "... Yes?" 21 Was genuinely annoyed at the sheer stupidity her slut of a sister could say at times.

But there was a reason 22 was an AB, and her talent could help her avoid detection from both the media and Talon's supervisors. 21 Sighed, and stated "I can't believe I'm gonna say this... But you're in.. But!" She stopped 22 right as the pinkette was about to celebrate, and stated in a firm tone "No using your ability on any of our personnel... No random, stupid or chaotic crap... And most importantly... Don't you dare bang any of my troops, is that understood?" 22 Groaned and replied in a defeated tone "Yes mom..."

21 Composed herself, and simply stated "Very well... Now, I'll send you the coordinates shortly. I expect you to behave yourself... You stupid whor-" 22 Cut the call and sighed as she ordered her troops "Alright... We got work to do... But there's easily five hours left until we arrive... So.." She pulled her tank top off and purred out " ** _Let's bang._** "

Meanwhile on 21's ship, her officers received their roles and were briefed accordingly. 21 Then allowed them to relax until the arrival and retired to her cabin, locking the door behind her as she hurried over to her luggage.

She quickly shot the hidden cameras with small concentrated bolts of energy and pulled out a small ornate box. She looked around one more time, feeling like she would be caught by some unseen stalker.

After confirming she was alone, by checking every inch of the room, did she open the box. Inside there was the proof that AB-31 was still alive, one object that kept the hope of finding her brother alive. She pulled out a black M1911 pistol and examined it, making sure it wasn't fading, melting, cracking, or anything of the sorts.

The gun was perfectly intact and preserved, making her sigh in relief. If AB-31 was dead then the gun would have disappeared along with him. This was her secret, this was why she wanted to search for AB-31, and this was why she muttered "I will destroy Overwatch."

She put the gun back in it's box, then the box back in her personal luggage, which was filled with AB-31's stolen personal belongings.


	6. Trial Day

**Chapter 6: Trial Day**

* * *

**Watchpoint Mess Hall - 3 PM**

Abel sat by himself in the end of the mess hall, everyone watching as he quickly made a long piece of cloth and wrapped it over his head to cover his, now literally, blackened eye.

After that Abel started eating, again everyone watched him devour a plateful of spaghetti and meatballs like it was nothing. Torbjörn remarked in a silent tone "Haven't seen someone eat like that since the crisis..." Angela and Lena both muttered "How hungry could he be?" Junkrat growled "Bloody bloke is trying to beat us at eatin' Roadie."

Roadhog, who was usually the voice of reason among the Australian duo, simply replied with "... I usually don't do this... But i agree with you, Jamison." Abel looked up at them, swallowed and asked "What? I'm hungry."

Winston rolled his eyes then simply informed Abel "That's all well and good, because today you will be put to the test." Abel stopped, slurped up a long noodle them swallowed and asked "Test?" Winston nodded then explained "Yes, we are gonna test you and evaluate your skills for future field work." Abel finished eating, put the tray down and simply replied by asking "What kind of tests?"

Angela placed a sheet of paper in front of Abel that had a schedule, and explained while placing her hand on his shoulder "You will start with a basic IQ and Psychological Test, followed by a combat simulation."

Abel looked at the schedule and then up at Angela, her smile laced with a hint of worry, maybe lament? He brushed the feeling off and only replied with "Just tell me where and I'll be on time, doctor..."

"Angela." She corrected, prompting Abel to nod and teleport over to the locker room where he had a change of clothes. However, while Abel was putting on a new set of coveralls and making his own straps and pouches, a transport jet arrived. Athena notified Winston and the others and they all hurried to greet the returning members.

Coming out the transport doors first were Ana and Pharah, with Mccree following shortly after with their luggage. Thankfully both Egyptians traveled light, say Pharah's armor, but Athena would have that unloaded later.

"Glad to see all of you again, how was the mission in El Dorado?" Mccree puffed out a last cloud of smoke, then spat his spent cigar onto the ground, stepped on it and replied "Went swell partner, stopped a weapon shipment from reaching gangs in Mexico... Also managed to get some cartel leaders arrested in the process."

Winston gave an approving nod, and informed them "Good, now i have some news of significant relevance. A few days ago we managed to bring an injured man in after finding him in critical conditions at a Talon Outpost."

Pharah furrowed her brows as soon as Winston mentioned Talon, then asked the ape "So, where's this man?"

As if on cue, Abel appeared out of thin air but found himself between Winstom and Pharah, which were a foot and a half from one another, and facing the Egyptian herself. Winston quickly stepped back and explained "This is him, AB.. Abel. Abel, meet Pharah and Anna Amari, and Jesse Mccree."

Ana slung her rifle over her shoulder and greeted him in a warm tone "It's good to meet you, Abel." Jesse tipped his hat and simply said in a smooth tone "Howdy partner, I'd shake y'er hand, but as you can clearly see, I'm a bit busy at the moment."

Then came Pharah, a serious look painted on her face, with her eyes examining the Ex-Talon operative. First thing she noticed was the fact that she was about four inches shorter than him, secondly was the eye-patch and third, and most importantly, he was strapped from head to toe.

"Charmed." Was all Pharah said in a dry, bored tone, making Abel give an awkward "Uhhh likewise?" Winston patted Abel's back then told him "Now, let's get your tests started, follow me." Abel nodded and followed Winston and Angela into the halls, while Pharah watched and asked Ana "Think he's...?"

Ana didn't answer, she simply gave her daughter a smile and walked towards her room, with Jesse following after her.

Abel eventually arrived to a small office with a digital table in the middle and got instructed by Winston through the PA system "Alright, Abel, you may take a seat and start on the exams we have set for you. Use the digital table to make notes and graphs as you see fit, good luck." Abel took his seat, tapped the touch screen that was the desk and gazed at roughly thirty different exams ranging from basic algebra to the most advanced levels of quantum physics, all organized neatly by material, much to his liking.

* * *

**Abandoned Talon Facility - 5:45 PM**

The 21st and 22nd legion moved their equipment into the base, small recon vehicles searched the surrounding area, transports were tricked out to act as mobile Command Centers, and lastly, and sadly most importantly, 22 and her personal "Guards" came back from the detention cells.

"No signs of 31 sis, i think someone took the corpse." Muttered 22 as she took off a gas mask and unzipped her coveralls. 21 However replied with a calm "Alright... We'll use the facility as an FOB and take up an lead on Overwatch, they came directly after the base was evacuated... They must have... The body..."

22 Found it hard to believe that Overwatch would take a dead body, but she would rather follow pointless orders and have absolute freedom over her free time than stand in the way of the ticking time bomb known as 21.

However right before 22 left, and possibly started spreading'em for every man in the base, a soldier from 21's legion came up to them and reported "Ma'am, we found traces of unauthorized personnel in the base." Both ABs looked at the transparent evidence bag with vomit in it, and listened as the soldier continued "If there is any spit on this then we will be able to find out who was here."

21 Nodded and simply replied "Excellent work, expect a promotion by the end of the week." The soldier nodded and went back to his usual routine, while 22 gave 21 a devious grin and asked "We gonna hunt like the good old days?"

21 sighed, and replied with "For the first time ever... You finally said something rather appealing."

* * *

**Watchpoint Locker Rooms - 6:55 PM**

Abel slid a clip into his AK-74, pulled the loading handle back and let it go with a nice metallic "Shung" He had finished the academic and psychological exams about half an hour ago, then was instructed to prepare for combat, something he was already very used to.

He got up, picked up a black Walther PPK, put it in his left thigh's holster and walked to the doors, the metallic clattering of his metal shin guards and knee pads echoing through the room. He entered the small training area of the base and noticed barricades and other obstructions set up. Meanwhile in the surveillance room Winston, Angela, Ana, Pharah and Jack all watched him

Winston held down the intercom and stated "The last test shall be a basic defense mission, hold the fort for as long as possible." Abel gave Winston's orders a nod and held his AK up, and hurried into position.

Ana, Pharah and Jack were gonna be the judges of this phase of the exam, all of them evaluating his combat skill and military strategies. Abel quickly hurried behind a small wall of sandbags and took aim.

**\- Insert Song: Scream Aim Fire by Bullet for My Valentine-**

Abel watched as the training dummies took positions and sent out a small squad to assault him while another went around to flank him. Abel sighed and fired the first shot at the dummy at the very front of the squad, blowing a hole into it's head.

He paused and remembered that this situation was eerily similar to a mission he had in Taiwan, but snapped out of it when the shooting started. He quickly teleported behind the squad and shot them all in the back then sprayed bullets at the group hiding behind cover.

Pharah rubbed her chin as Abel threw a stick grenade behind the cover and watched parts fly up for a brief moment. Abel hurried behind cover and listened as the dummies that were gonna flank him drew closer then reloaded his gun quickly.

The dummies tossed four grenades in, making Abel hit the deck with his palm and make a wall to protect himself. The explosions caused the wall of substance to crack and gave Abel some serious tinnitus, all he could hear was ringing and his breathing picking up.

He stuck the AK out and sprayed bullets at the dummies, making them stay behind cover, while Abel smacked his ear in trying to hear properly. Jack noticed this and watched closely as the dummies pushed from both side into Abel's position.

Abel finally was able to hear and teleported up to the flanking dummies and tackled one while picking it up and using it as a shield. The dummies tried to not shoot their ally, but got shot down by Abel as he kept pushing up to them. He then quickly pulled out another grenade from one of his pouches, ran back to his original spot and jumped into cover while simultaneously throwing the grenade at the coming dummies.

The dummies that survived the blast shot at Abel's cover with everything, bullets whizzing past him and grenades blowing up within lethal range. Abel however used his substance to keep himself protected, making a bubble around him that didn't allow any damage to pass, but it wasn't indestructible.

The bubble crumbled after the shooting stopped and revealed Abel panting heavily, eyes wide and hands shaking. Now it was Ana's turn to evaluate him, he looked terrified, literally using what remained of the wall of sand bags as "cover" or some acceptable substitute.

The first dummy walked over the small wall of debris and was shot by Abel's PPK and used as a shield as Abel walked up to the remaining dummies. Shots whizzed past him, some grazing him or hitting his knee pads and shin guards. He threw his shield at the first dummy and shot the other in quick succession, emptying the clip and putting five down before jumping back, reloaded, then landing on his back and aiming.

**\- Song Ends-**

Abel noticed the dummies just staring at him, their rifles pointed at him, and asked "Uhhhh Winston?" Winston replied "Simulation completed, you held out for a sufficient amount of time and managed to hold them back."

Abel let out a relieved groan and let himself slump onto the ground, all the while Ana, Pharah and Jack whispered to themselves what they thought of Abel's performance. Then Abel spoke up from the ground and informed everyone "Just thought I'd let everyone know... I can't move..."

Angela sighed and told everyone "I'll go get him..." and left Winston with the others in the surveillance room. Winston turned to look at the three others and asked "What's your verdict on Abel?" Jack looked at both Ana and Pharah, they both nodded and let him go first.

"He does seem to have a fair amount of knowledge on military tactics, he has good discipline with his weapons, but lacks... Finesse." Stated Jack, arms crossed and back against the wall the whole time, making Winston nod in agreement and ask "What would you suggest?"

Pharah was gonna reply, but then Ana spoke up "Get him to work with a team... He might be good on his own, but he tries to be every role at the same time." Pharah threw her hands up in defeat as Ana literally just stole the words right out of her mouth.

Winston watched as Angela had both junkers carry Abel back to the medical wing, then asked "Alright, but who? Who will be his team?" Pharah stood up and replied "It's quite obvious, it will be Jack, my mother, Reinhardt, Genji, Torbjörn and myself."

However, Ana interjected with "I think it would be a better idea to have him be teamed up with people his age." Jack nodded and added "Agreed, it could be easier for him to be surrounded by others of his age..."

Winston nodded, clapped his hands together and stated "Alright then, Abel will begin, as soon as he recovers, with his training along side the younger members. You are all dismissed, goodnight."

* * *

**Medical Ward - 9:30 PM**

Angela watched as Abel had his diner on his bed, his right eye closed the whole time since the trial and leaving him with an awkward expression.

"Does it bother you? The eye, i mean." Asked Angela as she picked up an x-ray lens and held it on the side of his head. Abel swallowed and replied "A little, when i have it open my vision gets fuzzy, shifting between color and pitch black."

Angela looked at her pad as the lens showed that his right eye was just a solid piece of substance with a few nerve like extremities in the back of it, making her ask "Can you see anything with just your right eye?"

Abel stopped short of taking another bite of fruit, blinked then replied "I can try."

Angela watched as he covered his left eye and looked exclusively through his right eye. She looked at the pad and noticed the nerves slid deeper into his skull and connected with other nerves, then heard Abel say "I... Can see white outlines... But everything else is pitch black."

Angela watched the nerves retract as Abel opened his left eye and asked "Did you feel any sort of movement in your right eye?" Abel shook his head, making Angela think to herself "Must be some sort of... nerve hijacking... Connecting the optical nerves to other less vital ones and transmitting the information through there... Confirms an old theory..."

Angela found herself fascinated by this young man, his anatomy being so tampered and abused revealed theories and even thesis' that had been discarded or were just too far away from ethic codes to be confirmed.

However she was worried about what would happen to him later in his life, would he keep fighting due to personal reasons? Would he end up a homeless man causing riots in the streets? She didn't know, psychology wasn't her strong suit, and the psychology of his duality was even more confusing.

On one end Abel was described as a cold hearten killer, a monster without remorse or mercy that did what he was told. But on the other end he was acting like a child with little in the way of violent tendencies, he was polite, well mannered, and even seemed to have some semblance of humanity, or an acceptable substitute.

But then both these points were contradicted by his suicidal means of combat. Yes, he used cover and hid from his enemy when needed, but he also had a bad habit of exposing himself for the majority of the time he was in combat, even going as far as to let himself take gun shots.

To put it blunt, Abel was the textbook definition of contradiction and duality, the perfect enigma of the human condition.

Angela sighed, put her things on the nightstand and simply told Abel in a warm and polite tone "Goodnight, Abel."

Abel looked at the staff beside him and felt the healing rays come into contact with him and yawned before literally slumping onto the bed and snoring. Angela still didn't know why her staff put Abel to sleep, something she would have to resolve by the time he hit the field.

She stepped out the room and walked to the main doors of the medical ward to find Ana sitting be the door with her rifle in hand. Angela simply asked "Your turn?" and received a nod as Ana got up and walked in silently.

* * *

**Abel's Room - 1 AM**

Angela's staff shut down after the scanner confirmed Abel was fully healed, but Abel was tossing and turning all night, the sound of bullets and explosions ringing in his head. Ana watched him through the monitoring room in the entrance and found it unnerving to see someone like him having a nightmare.

**_"Can you live with this?"_ **

_**Bang.** _

His eyes shot open, the memory of that day replaying over and over as he didn't understand the why. He sat up and stared at the wall for a moment, he head in some other place that Ana couldn't guess.

She watched him just sit there, head in the clouds as Abel kept asking himself in his head "Why? Why didn't you kill me? You could have with all the shots you took..." Abel looked at his hands and made a mirror and looked at himself, the mess of a human being he was.

He could still see his younger self from that day, cuts with blood running down his face, his face having concrete streaked skin and eyes gone cavernous. Abel looked at the nightstand and made the mirror disappear as he reached towards the stand.

Ana watched him grab his C96 pistol then stared at it, eyes devoid of any readable emotion. She watched him hold the old gun, grip firm and finger on the trigger. She looked confused for a moment then went wide eyed and ran out the small monitoring room, the screen revealing Abel pointing the gun to the side of his head.

From the halls only one single, loud "Bang" could be heard echoing through the halls, and causing Athena to wake everyone who wasn't awake at this time.

* * *

**A/N: And here we are, the new year and now i got less things to worry about. Sorry for not updating in a while, just had to deal with alot of crap the last few months, but here are three chapters for tonight to show that i will keep posting here until the fic is well and over, so feel free to leave a review or something so i can tell what you guys are thinking... Now...**

**I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed.**


End file.
